Chocolate
by SeveredDarkness
Summary: Ichigo loves chocolate, but there's something he loves even more. Will his brother, Shiro, love it too?  Tied into my multi-chaptered story 'Forbidden Love' but can be read without reading it.


**Chocolate**

* * *

><p>Ichigo loved chocolate. It was his little slice of heaven on Earth. If the world didn't have any chocolate, then the world would also be missing an Ichigo because he would commit suicide before trying to survive even a day without chocolate. It was too good to live without, too sweet, too perfect.<p>

However, there was something Ichigo loved even more than the sweet, delicious confection.

It was the look on his twin brother's face as he maddeningly slowly and deliberately ate the chocolate right in front of the teenager's blushing face. Shiro stared with wide, gold eyes that smoldered with lust as the orange-locked teenager slipped another piece of the luscious, divine treat into his mouth. The albino, brimming with lust, was starting to shift uncomfortably. His jeans were tented with an erection. He brushed his hand over the lump discreetly, trying to adjust himself without bringing attention to the swollen organ.

Shiro himself had gone out early that cold, February morning to buy the chocolates. The box was presented to his brother as a Valentine's Day gift. Ichigo, eyes droopy with sleep, had turned up to him with a smile as radiant as the sun. Then, he took the gift and dug into the box like a worm in apple. Not even half the box was gone and Shiro was already half-mast.

Slender fingers reached down, plucking another piece of the exquisite chocolate from the heart-shaped box. Slowly, they rose up before dipping into the orange-haired teen's mouth. A pink tongue peeked out from rosy lips and wrapped around it. The candy was drug into the warm cave. Ichigo's brown eyes fluttered shut and he moaned softly, tilting his head back with the sound.

Shiro lost it. He pushed whatever he was working on off the bed and it clattered loudly to the hard-wood floor. A small smirk worked its way onto his lips as the albino wrapped his palm around Ichigo's arm. Then, he yanked the teenager from his desk chair and onto the bed. Shiro crawled over Ichigo's body and pushed it down with his own lithe figure. A protest was cut off by a pair of chapped, domineering lips. Shiro swiped his tongue over Ichigo's lips, asking for entrance. Ichigo's eyes fell shut as he opened his mouth. A blue tongue pressed inside, mapping out the roof of his mouth and running over pearly white teeth before lacing around its partner in crime. Simultaneous moans are drug from their throats, severing their connection with its intensity. The string of saliva affixing the two broke away noiselessly.

The boys stared into each other's eyes, panting hard from lack of air. Shiro grinned at his lover before wriggling down and latching onto the long expanse of neck. Little kisses were dabbled from the curl of his ear down to his jugular before Shiro nipped his way back up. The pale twin lapped away the pain with tiny licks, drawing quiet moans from his brother's lips. A particularly harsh bite made Ichigo buck up and grind his hips into his lover's. Ichigo's neck dipped back until his head was flush with the mattress, making his orange locks flush around his neck like a mane. Shiro smirked when Ichigo's back arched up and a keening wail fell from his sugar-coated lips.

"Ya doin' okay there, Ichi?" Shiro sneered and Ichigo just managed to lift himself off the bed to frown before collapsing back to the bed with a loud groan.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Shiro-_ohh_! Do that again!" Shiro nuzzled against his brother's chest again and flicked a hard, dusty nipple with his azure tongue, relishing in the mewl released from Ichigo's throat. The albino snickered when Ichigo ground up again, pressing his hard erection into his ass. The dominant one detaches himself from the tawny, muscular chest beneath his sly mouth and hands.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ichi," Shiro scolded. "'M not the bottom. Try somewhere else." Ichigo growled half-heartedly and lifted himself off the bed to glower at his lover.

"But-" Ichigo started. Shiro cut off his words but catching Ichigo's sulking lips with his and flicking his tongue teasingly over the pouted mouth.

"No 'buts', Ichi. We already talked 'bout this." Shiro reasoned. Ichigo mumbled in return, tilting his head to the side. His eyelids lowered over his dark, lusty orbs and his lower lip jutted out in a petulant grimace that made Shiro roll his eyes. "What?"

"'S not fair, Shiro." Ichigo slurred. Shiro sat up, his knees pressing into the bed on either side of his lover's chest. A white, elegant brow rose up in question.

"How so?" Ichigo growled under his breath and leaned his head up again to stare at Shiro with angry, hard eyes.

"Look, Shi, you don't have to wake up every morning with your ass hurting. You don't have to suffer with a nearly permanent limp because your brother won't leave you alone until he's fucked you on every surface in the house every night. And most importantly, you don't have to deal with your annoying, pain-in-the-ass, literally, brother shoving his dick up your ass twenty-four-seven." Ichigo finished his rant with a huffing, loud sigh, crossing his arms over his chest with a grumble as he looked away angrily. Shiro pondered the words for a moment before laughing and pulling away from his brother.

"I didn't know ya felt tha' way, Ichi. Guess we should stop havin' sex fer awhile then, huh?" Shiro paused and waited for a reply, but it never came. Ichigo just blushed and turned his head away, his brown eyes falling half shut. The albino shrugged and clambered off the bed, brushing his fingers over his brother's skin as a silent goodbye. He tugged on his shirt, which had been ripped off during their passionate kissing, and started to button it back up. Shiro had just pushed the third button through its corresponding slot when his brother sat straight up, staring at him strangely. The older twin opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a yelp of surprise when suddenly, the orange haired one reached out. His hand snatched up a handful of fabric and tugged the pale one back onto the bed.

The breath was knocked out of him when he hit the mattress. Shiro didn't manage to retort save for a groan of confusion. Ichigo tossed his brother on his back and crawled up onto him, straddling his hips. He ground against the softening bulge and threw his head back with a possessive growl. Another snarl ripped out of his throat as he bent down to his brother's ear. The teenager bared his teeth before biting at the expanse of pale neck. An uncharacteristic moan slipped from Shiro's mouth. His gold eyes clenched shut with a bit-back mewl. The albino could barely hear his lover speaking over the roar of pleasure in his ears. A hand ran down his chest to his school uniform pants. Nimble fingers worked their way into the hidden zipper and under the waistband of his boxers. They brushed teasingly against his erection and he barely recognized the moan that escaped his throat.

"I never said I didn't want to have sex. Just thought we could... switch it up a little." Ichigo accented the words with a vicious bite to Shiro's shoulder. The action wrung a loud mewl from his elder sibling. The sound made Ichigo purr delightfully and he knelt down to nuzzle into the crook of his lover's neck.

Ichigo stretched back until his fingers brushed against what he was searching for. He tugged the object closer and pushed off the top before plucking a piece of chocolate from the box. Ichigo rolled the sticky treat in his fingers as he leaned down to capture a pair of pale lips, opened invitingly. The albino gasped for air one last time before straining up into the passionate, sloppy kiss. His cobalt tongue wrapped around something new and he drew away to determine its identity. When sugary goodness melted over his warm, wet muscle he let his eyes droop shut with a pleased moan. The sound bounced between them in the sex scented air.

Ichigo smirked and began unbuttoning the school uniform shirt. Then, he dipped his hands inside and thumbed over the hardening buds. A groan erupted between them.

"Ichi! Sss... Stop!" Ichigo shook his head and chuckled, cutting off a snarky retort with a kiss. Shiro furrowed his brows when he heard a moan reverberate in their mouths, muffled by the hot dance of their serpentine tongues. He scowled. Enough was enough.

Ichigo whimpered when he felt the nip of Shiro's teeth on the inside of his cheek. Ichigo sat up and scooted back onto his brother's legs, planting his ass firmly to restrict movement. Then, he gently felt his bleeding cut.

"Jethuth, Thi-nii. That hurt. What the thuck wath that thor?" Tears of pain welled up in his eyes as he smoothed his finger over the swollen bite. A growl startled him and brown eyes widened when Shiro squirmed out from beneath him, flipping them over. Shiro planted his hands firmly on either side of his lover's head. Ichigo's shimmering, bronze eyes were comically wide. Shiro sneered and yanked his twin's hands from his mouth, slinging them up over the mane of orange hair whipped around Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo." The argument from the orange haired teenager stopped when he heard his name. His brother never called him by his first name unless he was angry, so the sound of it made him nervous and forced him to go stock still. He looked into golden eyes that were narrowed into a deadly glare that struck fear into the younger twin.

"Shi-" The word choked off when chapped lips slammed against his, mushing the soft skin in a harsh kiss. Ichigo barely managed to turn his head away for some air minutes later. Shiro's eyes narrowed but instead of fighting back for another kiss, he trailed his hands down to the zipper of the orange haired teen's jeans. He didn't hesitate to pull it down and yanked the pants down to the bent knees. The golden eyed aggressor tugged down the grey boxers as well. He grunted angrily when he couldn't push the fabric past his lover's bent knees. Shiro gave up and clawed his way back up to the exposed chest, dragging his nails over the sensitive skin. Ichigo's eyes fell shut with a hiss from his lips when Shiro twisted his nipples. A keen was lost in his throat when Shiro leaned over to flick the buds with his enthralling tongue.

Ichigo could feel the arousal dripping off his swollen cock onto his thighs, the milky substance sliding down his legs uncomfortably. He squirmed to rub his hips onto the mattress but froze when he felt the nip of teeth on his pectorals. Sharp canines were drug up to his shoulder before biting down, ripping open a cut just above his collar bone. Ichigo couldn't prevent the tears that welled up in his eyes. He breathed in sharply, sucking in a shallow breath.

"Shiro! Wait, stop-" Shiro pulled back and directed his golden eyes at Ichigo's chocolate pair. Ichigo's jaw snapped shut. Shiro declined to his level and exhaled on his lips. Ichigo shuddered at the feeling.

"Ichigo, be quiet." A whimper escaped the brown eyed teen's mouth before he could stop it. Shiro didn't acknowledge the sound though. Instead, he slitted his eyes and captured the sweet pair of lips again. Ichigo moaned and threw his arms up over Shiro's shoulders, wrapping them around his neck and pulling him closer. Meanwhile, a tongue sought out his, weaving over the blunt tips of his teeth and rubbing over the roof of his mouth. It lapped at his cut as if to soothe the pain, but instead it just sharpened the dulled pain, making his cheek throb again. Ichigo winced but tilted up into the kiss.

The kiss didn't last any longer than the other ones. It wasn't much longer before Shiro was moving away to rub at the sides of his toned stomach. A happy sigh slipped from Ichigo's mouth when Shiro pressed soft butterfly kisses to his puckered lips. Ichigo moaned quietly in the back of his throat when pale lips slid over his cheeks to his neck and down his chest. Nips, licks, and kisses were smeared in various places over his sensitive skin. The young teenager was too distracted by the tantalizing touches to notice the deft fingers prodding at his entrance. Shiro had licked the phalanges until they were pruney with saliva before walking them over the insides of his lover's thighs to the twitching hole. Ichigo grunted passively when a slender finger dipped inside of him and pumped in and out carefully. Shiro hushed his protests with a quick kiss before disappearing again.

Ichigo moaned loudly when he felt a warm, wet, pleasurable sensation pressing against his entrance. Shiro wriggled his blue tongue until he got past the tight ring. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut tight and bit his hand to hold off the scream forming in his chest.

"Shi... Shiro!" The golden eyed trickster chuckled as he pushed in another finger beside the previous one and his snaky tongue. The muscle twisted over the twitching insides as the twin fingers thrust in and out rhythmically as if to an unheard beat. Ichigo shivered with the hot pleasure burning through his veins and fisted the sheets in his trembling hands. "Oh, _gods_. Shiro, more! Y-yes! Right there!" Ichigo screeched when a third finger lurched inside and hit his prostate dead center. Shiro sneered and scraped his nail over it, abusing the bundle of nerves a few more times with his tongue to the music of Ichigo's melodious mewls before pulling out.

The albino dabbed a fleeting kiss to the twitching hole. Then, he spat in his hand and slathered the sticky substance over his swollen purple cock. He scooted forward and hooked his arms under his brother's trembling knees. Ichigo didn't protest, lifting his legs up so Shiro could line himself up with the soaking wet hole. The orange haired teenager panted heavily, a blush smearing his cheekbones red and swimming over his upturned nose. His brown eyes were lidded in such a way that made Shiro swallow hard. The older twin relished in the erotic look of his brother's face. Ichigo noticed the look and gulped as well, feeling nervous under the intense, loving gaze. His bruised lips jutted upwards in a begging pout. The boy on the bed whined, urging his twin to continue.

Shiro smiled and brushed his lips in a gentle kiss to silence him. However, before he could pull away, Ichigo dug his nails into his back and yanked him closer into a slow, sweet embrace. Shiro was overwhelmed by the intense, lustful passion that Ichigo was declaring in the caress. The albino squirmed to move closer but in doing so, he accidentally pushed inside of his brother. They broke apart abruptly when Shiro delved in balls deep, each feeling immense pain and pleasure. Ichigo tilted his back in a silent scream with his eyes clenched shut before relaxing and biting his lip. His walls burned with penetration, but he attempted to ignore it and focus on the pleasure of the moment. Shiro felt the warm walls caressing him despite the harsh squeezing of Ichigo's muscles. His eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to shift into a better position without success. Shiro groaned and knelt down to whisper in Ichigo's ear.

"Relax, love." The orange mop of hair swung around red ears when Ichigo shook his head as he tried to adjust to the burning pain in his lower regions.

"I can't!" Ichigo growled. Shiro sighed and stretched out over the lithe body beneath him. Within the action, he accidentally nudged the box of chocolate sitting beside the two lovers. Shiro scowled and moved to brush it away before he received a clever idea. He smirked and plucked a candy from the heart-shaped box before tossing it into his mouth. It began to melt as soon as it came into contact with the plush heat so Shiro moved fast, spreading Ichigo's legs wider to lean down. Shiro folded the chocolate into Ichigo's mouth with a kiss. Ichigo moaned at the taste of his gift and licked his lips as it melted away in his mouth. He tilted up his mouth for more and Shiro happily yielded, pressing another one in inside.

This piece, nutty in all its goodness, didn't melt as quickly and helped set up a game of keep-away. Ichigo groaned at what the game gave, a teasing tongue that rushed like a freight train over the sensitive areas of his mouth. With the pleasure up north, Ichigo forgot all about the fullness in his ass. This allowed Shiro to push in further as he teased his brother with the trophy he had just stolen, keeping it just out of reach. The scowl marring Ichigo's face when the piece melted was easily removed when Shiro snatched up another for their game.

Shiro thrust inside and gyrated his hips in a semi-circle that left Ichigo panting heavily, at a loss for air. He dangled the piece of chocolate just in front of Ichigo's swollen mouth, which twisted into a petulant pout when he lunged but missed his chance again. Even when he managed to wrap his tongue around the sweet, Shiro would chuckle and pull away again with a smirk.

Suddenly, Ichigo got an idea. He could barely hold his excitement as he drug his fingers down his brother's spine. When he reached the bony hips, he clenched his fingers tight and thrust upwards to flip them over. Shiro huffed out a surprised breath when his back hit the mattress. He snarled at Ichigo who sneered down at him. Ichigo's tongue delved inside the gaping mouth and laced around the chocolate. Shocked, Shiro lost his grip on the delicate treat and Ichigo snatched it up, biting into the gooey center with a grin of delight.

A moan slipped past his lips as he licked at them and, so lost in the moment of victory, Ichigo ground down into his brother's hips. Shiro squeezed his eyes shut and threw up his arms to hold onto his lover's revolving hips with a tight grip. He thrust into the tight heat with wild abandon, groaning loudly.

"Ichigo! _Fuck_!" A mewl escaped their kiss when Ichigo leaned over to tie their lips together again. The rhythm was lost between them as blood rushed down to fill up their erections. Ichigo's cock bounced against his stomach and translucent fluid drooped out of the purple, swollen head and dripped down to his navel. His thighs trembled with pleasure, shivers dashing up his spine to his head. Ichigo tossed his head back with a loud scream of pure, unadulterated pleasure as he came. It spurted out in a high arc, splattering over their nude bodies. Ichigo clawed at Shiro's chest as he came back down from his high.

Shiro thrust up a few more times, losing his beat as he neared the edge. One, two, three more thrusts later, he was finishing inside the tight heat. Ichigo's muscles massaged his softening cock as he came down, sweat beading down his forehead and chest. Their bodies tingled with pleasure and ached sweetly with the burn of love.

The albino reached up and wrapped his arms around the shuddering body above his. Carefully, Shiro pulled his lover down and hugged him close. Ichigo obliged and stretched out like a cat without letting Shiro's soft cock pop out. They laid together, sticky with sweat and drying cum as they came down from their high with small smiles of happiness. Shiro twisted his limbs with his brother's until they were comfortable.

"Shi..." Shiro sat up, Ichigo falling back into his lap. The orange haired man wrapped his arms around his twin's neck and tried to push him back down to the mattress. His eyes closed with exhaustion but he groaned in protest. The sound made Shiro chuckle. "Stop! I was comfortable." Ichigo grumbled, lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"Calm down, Ichi. I was gettin' a blanket. Quit bein' whiny!" Ichigo just scowled and pushed away from Shiro's chest to glare at him tiredly.

"I'm not being whiny." Shiro sighed and yanked the thin, cotton blanket up. He laid back down but Ichigo still sat on his chest and glared at him. Ichigo crossed his arms and rose his eyebrow expectantly.

"This is why ya could neva be top. Yer such a girl." Ichigo scoffed but laid down beside his lover. He snatched the blanket from the albino aggressively but curled up against his side, throwing an arm over his chest.

"I am not!" Shiro snorted at him and flicked him lightly on the forehead. Ichigo frowned and shoved at his side.

"Ya are too!" The albino snickered.

"No, I'm not!"

"Whatever ya say, Strawberry-hime." Ichigo rolled over with a furious growl. Shiro sighed but turned to his side and pulled his lover to his chest. He tucked his arm under the blanket and threw it over the younger male's chest. Ichigo didn't protest despite his fury. Instead, he wriggled closer and shut his eyes as his head hit the pillow.

A few minutes went by until Ichigo finally grumbled a reply.

"Wha?" Shiro whispered in the curl of Ichigo's ear, making the teen shudder. Brown eyes peeked open as he tilted his head back with a sigh.

"...You ate all my chocolate." Shiro chuckled and hugged his twin closer.

"My point has been proven."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Edit completed: 4/6/13**


End file.
